02 Stycznia 2004
TVP 1 06:35 Jak się pozbyć czarnego kota; 1984 komedia prod. polskiej (80'); reż: Feridun Erol; wyk: Janusz Piechociński, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Panas, Andrzej Wojaczek 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Moda na sukces; odc. 2095; serial prod. USA 08:35 Słoń Beniamin; - Czarodziejski kwiat; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:00 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:40 Cedric; - Najpiękniejszy wieczór noworoczny; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 09:55 Renata; - Poznajemy różne zawody; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10:05 Renata; - Noworoczne postanowienia; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10:15 Tucker; odc. 1; (Tucker); 2000 serial komediowy prod. USA; reż: Alan Arkush; wyk: Eli Marienthal, Noelle Beck, Casey Sander, Alison Lohman 10:40 Kapuśniak; (La soupe aux choux); 1981 komedia prod. francuskiej (98'); reż: Jean Girault; wyk: Louis de Funes, Jean Carmet, Jacques Villeret 12:20 Spełniamy marzenia; magazyn stereo 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Plebania; odc. 370; serial TVP stereo 13:35 Leksykon kinomana; Życie jest cudowne; (It's a Wonderful Life); 1946 film fabularny prod. USA (126'); reż: Frank Capra; wyk: James Stewart, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore, Thomas Mitchell 15:45 Święta, święta cz. 1; koncert (STEREO); wyk: Artur Orzech, Robert Janson, Piotr Cugowski, Artur Gadowski, Krzysztof Krawczyk, Marek Kościkiewicz, Andrzej Danek, Mieczysław Szcześniak, Kasia Stankiewicz, Beata Bednarz, Patrycja Gola i inni 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2095; serial prod. USA 16:50 Adam Małysz - wokół skoczni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc. 371; serial TVP (STEREO) 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:40 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Krecik 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Przełomy Missouri; (The Missouri Breaks); 1976 western prod. USA (121') zgodą rodziców; reż: Arthur Penn; wyk: Marlon Brando, Jack Nicholson, Kathleen Lloyd, Randy Quaid 22:20 Męska rzecz...; Determinacja śmierci; (Determination of Death); 2001 film sensacyjny prod. USA (93') zgodą rodziców; reż: Michael Miller; wyk: George Dzundza, William Katt, Drew Snyder, Marty Papazian 23:55 Kronika Rajdu Dakar 00:10 Prawo i bezprawie; (Law and Order); 1999 serial kryminalny prod. USA dla dorosłych; wyk: Chris Meloni, Mariska Hargitay, Dann Florek, Richard Belzer i inni 00:50 Po tamtej stronie; - Sądny dzień; (Outer Limits); film science fiction prod. USA zgodą rodziców 01:30 Wykonać wyrok; (The Hit); 1984 dramat sensacyjny prod. angielskiej (100') dla dorosłych; reż: Stephen Frears; wyk: John Hurt, Tim Roth, Laura del Sol, Terence Stamp 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; WOW; odc. 4/13; serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc. 4 - Niepokój i troska; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; - Niecodzienny dzień; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 185; serial TVP (STEREO) 08:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 557 - Eleonora się rządzi; telenowela TVP 09:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 558 - Słodkie ciężary do dźwigania; telenowela TVP 09:40 Zemsta Królowej Śniegu; (Snow Queen Revenge); 1996 film animowany prod. angielskiej (64'); reż: Martin Gates 10:50 Nasz przyjaciel kot; (Ultimate Guide House Cats); 1999 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; reż: Karen Partridge 11:40 Asterix w Brytanii; (Asterix in Britain); 1986 film animowany prod. francuskiej (76'); reż: Rene Goscinny, Albert Uderzo 13:05 VIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej - Warszawa 2003; Gala Finałowa cz. 2 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:25 Jest sprawa; 2001 komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej (85'); reż: Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk: Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tadeusz Huk 15:55 Ceremonia wręczenia Nagród Latin Grammy 2003 17:05 Greta Garbo; 2001 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; reż: Steve Cole 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Andre Rieu w Royal Albert Hall; koncert 19:55 Zobacz to... 20:10 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 21:05 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; odc. 13 Piotr Gąsowski, Witold Pyrkosz; talk show (stereo) 21:45 Humor Marcina Dańca 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 23:05 Babski wieczór; Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; (Sex and the City); serial komediowy prod. USA (STEREO) dla dorosłych; wyk: Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon i inni 23:35 Babski wieczór; Dziwna planeta; (Strange Planet); 1999 komedia romantyczna prod. australijskiej (92') nadzorem rodziców; reż: Emma-Kate Croghan; wyk: Claudia Karvan, Naomi Watts, Alice Garner, Tom Long, Aaron Jeffrey 01:10 Zbrodnie w afekcie. Lunatyk; (Crimes of Passion. The Sleepwalker); 1998 film sensacyjny prod. USA (89') zgodą rodziców; reż: John Cosgrove; wyk: Hillary Swank, Jeffrey Nordling, Charles Esten, Natalia Nogulich 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers 7.30 Pokemon 8.00 Boston Public 9.00 Przyjaciele 9.30 Samo życie − serial pol. 11.25 Rosyjska ruletka 12.25 Benny Hill 12.55 Serca na rozdrożu − telenowela argent. 13.50 Czułość i kłamstwa − serial pol. 14.20 Power Rangers 14.45 Przygody Jackie Chana 15.10 Nie zakazane reklamy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Tajne przez poufne − film USA 17.30 Hugo Express 17.55 Przyjaciele 18.30 Informacje + sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 V.I.P − serial USA 20.00 Czarny deszcz − thriller USA 21.30 Studio Lotto 22.20 Cień Anioła 23.15 Biznes Informacje 23.30 Puls − biznes i giełda 23.45 Pogoda 23.50 Graffiti 0.10 Pasjans − film USA 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.20 Uwaga! 5.40 Prawdziwa miłość − telenowela meksyk. 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Biały welon − telenowela meksyk. 8.00 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 8.50 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 9.15 Tele gra − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.15 Rozmowy w toku 11.15 Pieniądze to nie wszystko − komedia pol. 13.15 Savannah − serial USA 14.10 Brzydula 15.00 Nikita − serial USA 16.00 Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Biały welon − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Prawdziwa miłość − telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 20.40 Mortal Kombat − film USA 22.35 Przybysz − film USA 0.25 Miss World 2003 − Finał 2.45 Nic straconego − powtórki programów TVP 3 Katowice 6.50 Bieszczadzkie perły − reportaż 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + pogoda 8.00 Uwaga weekend, czyli kulturalny niezbędnik weekendowy 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Autyzm − świat przez szybę 9.00 Teorie spiskowe − film ang. 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.40 Janosik − film pol. 10.30 Kurie 10.35 Szkatułka z Hongkongu − film pol. 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Od pierwszego do pierwszego − magazyn 12.15 To jest temat − reportaż 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Cień góry Kamerun − film węg. 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes − magazyn 14.00 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek − film pol. 15.00 W krainie władcy smoków − film austral. 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Gramy dla was 16.00 Trójka tam była 16.15 Aktualności + Pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Teleplotki 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Piosenka starego Vejvody − reportaż 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Prognoza pogody 18.40 Bo oszalałem dla niej − film pol. 20.10 Gwiazdy sportu − felieton 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Bieszczadzkie perły − reportaż 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + pogoda 22.00 Ludzie i sprawy − magazyn reporterski telewizji Katowice 22.15 Autyzm − Świat przez szybę 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Prosimy więcej sexu, jesteśmy Skandynawami − film duński 0.25 Wodzirej − film pol. 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.25 Program dnia 6.30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Nowy Rok - z cyklu: Leksykon katolicki 8.15 Motorsport - magazyn /powt./ 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Z archiwum TVG: Jim Morrison 9.00 Teorie spiskowe: "Wielki Brat" - cykl dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.40 Janosik odc. 9/13/ "Pobór" - polski serial przygodowy 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Szkatułka z Hongkongu - polski film fabularny 11.30 Kurier, Pogoda 11.45 Od pierwszego do pierwszego - magazyn 12.15 To jest temat: "Alimenciarze" 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Cień Góry Kamerun - węgierski film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier, Pogoda 13.50 Galicjada 2003 - reportaż 14.00 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - polski film fabularny 15.00 W krainie Władcy Smoków - australijski serial fabularny 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Masz prawo być bezpieczny /powt./ 16.05 Gość "3" 16.15 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.45 Teleplotki - wydanie specjalne 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Piosenka starego Vejvody - reportaż 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda, Punkt 18.30 Kurier, Pogoda 18.40 Bo oszalałem dla niej - polski film fabularny 20.10 Gwiazdy sportu: Małgorzata Glinka 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Świat, który nie zaginął - reportaż o unikalnych drewnianych kościołach i cerkwiach w Bieszczadach 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Gość "3" /powt./ 22.15 Z archiwum TVG: Latarnicy - reportaż 22.30 Kurier 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Prosimy więcej sexu. Jesteśmy Skandynawami - duński film dokumentalny 0.15 Wodzirej - polski film fabularny 2.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Sztukateria 6.35 Niebezpieczny umysł - kulisy realizacji 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 8.30 Hoboczaki (96) - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Podwójna akcja - As wywiadu (14) - serial 9.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 10.00 Reporter 10.30 Sztukateria 11.00 Cud miłości (67) - telenowela, Peru 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn 12.30 Muzyczne listy 13.30 Rodzinka na ekranie - czarna komedia, USA 1979 15.30 Zamek czarodziejów - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Robocop - anim. 16.30 Cud miłości (68) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (17) - serial 18.00 Droga do sławy (8) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial 20.00 Rozbitkowie (17) - serial przygodowy 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 22.30 Oczy aligatora - thriller,USA 1990 0.30 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 1.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 1.50 Niebezpieczny umysł - kulisy realizacji 2.15 Strefa P - magazyn 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 7.30 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 8.00 Alf − serial USA 8.30 Wiosenna namiętność − telenowela argent. 9.20 Cena miłości − telenowela meksyk. 10.15 Łamisłówka − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.05 Przygody Supermana − serial USA 12.00 Mała Księżniczka − telenowela meksyk. 12.55 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność − telenowela meksyk. 15.20 Cena miłości − telenowela meksyk. 16.10 Olivier i przyjaciele − serial USA 16.40 Kto tu zwariował − serial USA 17.10 Ścigany − serial USA 18.05 Przygody Supermana − serial USA 19.00 Drew Carey Show − serial USA 19.30 Olivier i przyjaciele − serial USA 20.00 Mam na imię Sirr − film USA 21.50 Niesamowite opowieści − serial USA 22.45 Buntownik − film USA 0.30 Amerykański wilkołak w Londynie − horror komediowy USA−ang. 2.10 Niesamowite opowieści − serial USA 3.00 Koniec programu TV Polonia 07:00 Sport 2003, czyli przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 08:10 Wiadomości 08:20 Pogoda 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 540 - Sezon znikających mężczyzn; telenowela TVP 08:50 Wędrówki Rzepa; - Rzep i pokrzywy; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 09:25 Sto minut wakacji; odc. 4; 2003 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec, Piotr Budzowski 09:55 Tysiącletni Gdańsk; cz. 1; film dok.Andrzeja Kapitańskiego 10:25 Dowódcy Armii Krajowej; odc. 1 - Torwid; cykl dokumentalny Zofii i Andrzeja Kunertów 10:50 Folkogranie; - Siwy Dym; występ zespołu 11:20 Dokument; Dziobem i pazurem; dokumentalny film przyrodniczy Krystiana Matyska 12:15 Eurofolk Sanok 2003; - Leszcze; (STEREO) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Kapitał, czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce; 1989 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (84'); reż: Feliks Falk; wyk: Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tadeusz Huk 14:30 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 14:50 Szansa na dobry karnawał; (STEREO) 15:40 Gorący temat; odc. 16 - Pokuta; 2002 serial sensacyjno-obyczajowy prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Trzciński; wyk: Jacek Borkowski, Ewa Skibińska, Zbigniew Lesień, Adam Cywka i inni 16:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 540 - Sezon znikających mężczyzn; telenowela TVP 16:35 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; - Gołdap; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Sto minut wakacji; odc. 4; 2003 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec, Piotr Budzowski 18:05 Szansa na dobry karnawał; (STEREO) 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Goście z północy; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 540 - Sezon znikających mężczyzn; telenowela TVP 20:35 Polska karta; magazyn gospodarczy 21:05 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21:20 Kapitał czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce; 1989 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (84'); reż: Feliks Falk; wyk: Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tadeusz Huk 22:45 Gorący temat; odc. 16 - Pokuta; 2002 serial sensacyjno-obyczajowy prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Trzciński; wyk: Jacek Borkowski, Ewa Skibińska, Zbigniew Lesień, Adam Cywka i inni 23:10 Panorama 23:30 Sport-telegram 23:34 Pogoda 23:40 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; - Gołdap; magazyn 00:00 Sport 2003, czyli przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Goście z północy; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 540 - Sezon znikających mężczyzn; telenowela TVP 02:35 Wieści polonijne 02:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 03:05 Polska karta; magazyn gospodarczy 03:35 Pieczone gołąbki; 1966 komedia prod. polskiej (91') (cz.-biały); reż: Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk: Krzysztof Litwin, Magdalena Zawadzka, Adam Milarczyk, Wacław Kowalski 05:05 Gorący temat; odc. 16 - Pokuta; 2002 serial sensacyjno-obyczajowy prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Trzciński; wyk: Jacek Borkowski, Ewa Skibińska, Zbigniew Lesień, Adam Cywka i inni 05:31 Eurofolk Sanok 2003; - Leszcze; (STEREO) 06:10 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 8.55 Dzisiaj w programie - Wiadomości Radia Plus 9.00 Słowo dnia - rozważania bibilijne 9.05 Nasza antena - Kilka słów o kronikach 9.55 Dzisiaj w programie - Wiadomości Radia Plus 10.00 Watykan Jana Pawła II 6 - film dok. 11.00 Telezakupy 12.20 Echard - mysz o wielkim sercu 6 - serial anim. 13.00 Pospolite ruszenie Kościołów 14.00 Galeria Marka Karewicza 10 14.30 Kasę mieć, czyli Pana Grosika rozmowy o pieniądzach - program edukacyjny 14.50 Program religijny 15.50 Titanic - legenda żyje - film dla dzieci 17.00 Nasza antena - Trzecia młodość 18.00 Premiera filmu dokumentalnego - Fordon 19.00 Echard - mysz o wielkim sercu 7 - serial anim. 19.30 Galeria Marka Karewicza 2 19.50 Słowo dnia - rozważania bibilijne 20.00 13. wojownik - film fab. USA 21.50 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 22.25 KinoRozmównica - program filmowy 22.50 Senior - filmowy portret prof. Stanisława Stommy TVP3 Szczecin 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.50 Bieszczadzkie perły 7.45 Kronika regionalna 7.50 Berliński express 7.55 Wydarzenia sportowe 2003 8.45 Gmina Recz 9.00 Teorie spiskowe 9.40 Janosik 10.35 Szkatułka z Hongkongu 11.45 Od pierwszego do pierwszego 12.15 To jest temat 12.35 Cień góry Kamerun 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek 15.00 W krainie władcy smoków 15.45 Kronika regionalna 15.50 Berliński express 16.00 Fonograf 16.45 Teleplotki 17.35 Piosenka Starego Vejvody 18.00 Kronika 18.40 Bo oszalałem dla niej 18.45 Turniej tenorów 19.15 Na afiszu 19.15 Gość Trójki 20.10 Gwiazdy sportu 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Bieszczadzkie perły 21.45 Kronika regionalna 22.00 Na afiszu 22.00 Wydarzenia kulturalne roku 2003 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Prosimy więcej sexu. Jesteśmy Skandynawami 0.25 Wodzirej Canal+ 7.00 Minisport + (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn (o) 8.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 8.25 E.T. - film science fiction, USA 2002 10.25 Historia niemoralna - film psychologiczny, Polska, 1990 12.10 Polisa śmierci - film obyczajowy, USA 2002 14.05 Tylko razem - komediodramat, Szwecja-Dania-Włochy 2000, reż. Lucas Moodysson, wyk. Lisa Lindgren, Michael Nyqvist 16.00 Skok - film obyczajowy, Polska, 1967, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Marian Opania 17.35 Kandahar - film obyczajowy, Iran-Francja 2001, reż. Mohsen Makhmalbaf, wyk. Nelofer Pazira 19.05 Przyjaciele IX (9) - serial 19.35 Teletubbies - serial animowany (o) 20.00 Diabelski młyn (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Lapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport + (o) 21.00 PREMIERA: Raj odnaleziony - film obyczajowy, Australia-WIk. Brytania-Francja-Niemcy 2003, reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Nastassja Kinski, Ałun Armstrong 22.40 Bunkier SS - thriller, Wlk. Brytania-USA 2001, reż. Rob Green, wyk. Charley Boorman, John Carlisle 0.15 Wesołych świąt nie będzie - film familijny, USA 2001 1.45 Opowiadanie - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 3.10 Centrum świata - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 4.40 Życie z potworami - film dokumentalny 5.35 Krótki film o miłości - dramat psychologiczny, Polska, 1988 (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Letnia przygoda - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 8.15 Kraina wiecznego szczęścia - dramat, USA 2001 9.55 Zobacz w HBO 10.30 Lagaan - musical, Indie 2001 14.10 Umieram z głodu - komedia, Francja 2001 15.50 Operacja „Słoń" - film familijny, USA 1995 17.35 Poszlaka - film familijny, USA 2002 19.00 Letnia przygoda - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000, reż. Michael Tollin, wyk. Freddie Prinze, Jessica Biel 20.40 Cinema, cinema (1) Ostry Piątek: 21.00 Pogromcy duchów - komedia science fiction, USA 1984, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd 22.45 Get Carter - film akcji, USA 2000, reż. Stephen Kay, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Michael Caine, Mickey Rourke 0.25 Haker - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2002, reż. Janusz Zaorski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Marek Kondrat, Piotr Miazga 1.55 Na planie (104) 2.20 Zbuntowana - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 4.10 Podglądając Hollywood 4.35 Umieram z głodu - komedia, Francja 2001